The Legend of Korra: Time Flies
by maila08
Summary: Five years after the twins are born : ...Korra and Mako relive some memories


Time Flies

* * *

So here's a short story of what happens after Korra and Mako have their kids...I will be uploading more stories after this one...some would be continuations from this one and others about what should have happened in a episode...enjoy! Please review and don't forget to check out the story Something Wrong by BG-13 in which i am a co-author for part of it :)

* * *

"Karah! Stop trying to burn your brother!" Korra yelled at her daughter. Though her twins were usually thick as thieves, they were on each other's throats most of the time. This kept their parents very busy.

"He started it!" the little Firebender replied, glaring at her younger brother. Though she was only older by a few, she had immediately proclaimed herself the eldest.

"I did not!" her Waterbending brother replied, splashing her face.

"That's enough you two," Mako patiently said as he grabbed both children, stopping the argument before it progressed any further.

The twins had turned 5 a few months ago and their bending was surprisingly very advanced. Korra and he would train them in their respective Bending art. Since Korra knew a lot of the "Old School" methods, she would teach her boy the basics first. And since Mako had taken a few lessons from her, he did his best to teach his daughter before moving onto the more modern styles.

Korra sighed and rubbed her temples. These kids were going to be the death of her. She had always wondered how her parents and Katara dealt with her, if she was anything like her children. Her mother and father had more patience with them than she did, as did Mako. She loved her kids, but they drove her crazy half the time.

"Mom, can we practice some more, please?" Mac asked. Korra looked at him, staring into her own colored eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's late. Off to bed both of you," she replied.

"Aww come on, Mom!" Karah insisted. "Just a little more." Korra put her hands on her hips as she stared down at her children.

"I said no. You two can spar some more tomorrow. Now go to bed." The twins pouted. Mako chuckled at the fact that they looked so much like their mother when they did that.

"Dad?" the little Firebender pleaded to her father, giving him her puppy dog eyes. He shook his head as well and pulled her into his arms; Korra picked up Mac in hers.

"You heard your mother," he said walking up the stairs toward their room. Both parents put the kids down in a bed. They only have to share the bed for a few more years before they finally outgrew it. Korra bent down to kiss both their foreheads and Mako couldn't help but smile.

"Mommy, can you tell us a story?" Mac asked.

"Yeah Mom, can you?" Karah agreed. Korra sighed, but smiled. She knew exactly where this was headed.

"Oh alright," she said lying down next to her two children. Mako took a seat on a chair next to bed, crossing his arms, a smile in his face. "What story do you guys want to hear?"

"How about the time you rescued Uncle Bolin!" Karah cried. Both parents winced at the memory. Mac shook his head.

"No! Tell us about your first match with daddy," he said. Karah rolled her eyes at her brother but said nothing. That was actually her favorite story as well, but she would like to change it up every once in a while. Mako chuckled at his daughter's reaction.

"I swam to the Pro Bending stadium to watch the Fire Ferrets match, like I had done a couple of days before. But when I got there your father and uncle were looking really down. I thought they had lost the match already, but Bolin explained that Hasook, their Waterbending teammate, had not shown up to compete. If they didn't find someone to replace him, they wouldn't get to compete in the finals. I immediately offered my assistance, since I am a top notch Waterbender." She said the last part with some pride. "But, your father was a little uneasy about it," she said looking at her husband.

"Of course I was. I didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was the Avatar. I would've rather forfeited the match than looked like fool with her." Korra sent him a pointed look, to which he shrugged and continued on with the story. "But as always, she got away with competing. We almost lost the match because of her in the beginning. She didn't even know the rules of the game.

"When the first bell rang, she knocked the opposite teams player off the side with a powerful water kick. I had to explain that players could only be knocked off the back of the ring. And of course, her temper got the best of her and she used Earthbending during the match. Lucky for us, though, they allowed her to continue as long as she used only used Waterbending. She actually did get knocked off the ring on the second round," he continued, a smile on his face.

"What happened then?" Mac asked. He knew the story by heart, but he loved hearing it. Karah also paid more attention. This was her favorite part.

"Well I got knocked off the ring thanks to the Platypus-Bear's triple attack. When I came out of the water, Tenzin was there waiting for me. He was furious. He asked me to leave with him but I refused because I had a match to finish. At the time I was really focused on the physical side of being the Avatar. Pro Bending would be able to teach the modern styles of fighting, which I thought it was all I needed. He ordered me to return to the island to which I refused. I told him that the reason I hadn't been able to learn Airbending was because I didn't even need it. Needless to say that didn't go over very well with him. But still refused to leave with him, and returned to the match," she said with a yawn. Mako smirked as he noticed his children were also drifting off.

"Keep going Daddy," Karah murmured, trying to stay awake.

"She returned to the match, but just as quickly got pushed back to zone three. She was about to get knocked off the ring when she just started moving like a completely different player. She dodged the Platypus-Bear's attacks with so much ease. Her movements were graceful and fluid. She was moving around just like an Airbender, as she explained later. That helped tire the opposite team out and with a final water attack from your mother, we won the match," he finished.

"Mommy…is the best," Mac mumbled snuggling closer to Korra, who was already fast asleep.

"Yeah…Mommy is," Karah agreed, finally surrendering to her sleepiness.

Mako smiled and kissed both his children's foreheads before turning and going over to the dresser to take out a blanket. He placed it over his family and gave Korra a soft kiss on her temple.

"That's because Mommy is one of a kind," he whispered before lying down next to his daughter on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
